obsesion
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: una cocina, una noche de guardia, y mucho deseo mal contenido por cierto espadachin...Lemon


**N/a:**_ hola de nuevo a tods. Aquí traigo un nuevo one-shot, hecho hace dos meses pero no lo he subido hasta ahora por pura pereza y que mi cabeza después de terminar el curso decidió tomarse unas vacaciones sin mi consentimiento hasta ahora que la he obligado a centrarse de nuevo, en parte por culpa de que Syfy no este emitiendo la tercera temporada de Doctor Who entre otras cosas. _

_Por lo que viene siendo el shot es algo….fuerte; mis dos compañeras de clase que suelen leer mis fics cuando están en proceso o cuando los acabo, me miraron algo molestas tras leerlo alegando que Zoro era un __carbón y otras cosas que si las pusiera os estaría haciendo spoiler. Bueno a lo que iba es algo fuertecillo para mi gusto; así que; pido que las personas sensibles se abstengan o que si lo leen que no se quejen si después no les gusta; es lo hay y punto._

_Por lo demás; que lo disfrutéis._

**Obsesión**

Entro en la cocina del Thousand Sunny con decisión; sabía que lo encontraría allí, siempre estaba en ese lugar haciendo lo que más amaba en ese mundo, cocinar y cuidar de su cocina como si fuera una de las tantas mujeres con las que solía acostarse. Desde que lo conoció no había parado de fijarse en él; en su cabello rubio, en su ojo negro con extraños reflejos azules, en su boca fina de la que colgaba siempre un cigarro, en su cuerpo esbelto, incluso en sus potentes patadas que tanto estaba acostumbrado a recibir cuando peleaban por tonterías; unas peleas tontas en las que él aprovechaba para poder rozar a aquel hombre que lo estaba volviendo loco, el que poco a poco se había ido convirtiendo en su obsesión.

Su corazón se estremeció al verlo de espaldas a él, moviéndose al ritmo de la melodía que tarareaba y fumando un cigarrillo, mientras limpiaba los restos de la cena de aquella noche. Algo le decía en su cabeza que iba a cometer una estupidez y que se arrepentiría de ello. Sabia de sobra que si lo hacía suyo, lo perdería para siempre.

Aquellos pensamientos fueron como una bala de cañón en su corazón, pero aun así, toda aquella lujuria mal contenida no disminuía, le decía que debía hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Dudo un momento pero se envalentono. Aprisiono aquel fino cuerpo entre la encimera y su propio cuerpo, haciendo que al chico se le cayese el cigarro del susto.

Sanji sabía quién era, pero no se movió. Sentía miedo y placer al mismo tiempo al sentir el duro miembro de su compañero sobre su trasero, aun con la ropa puesta. Desde que se había unido a aquella tripulación sabía que las peleas y roces que tenía con el espadachín eran producto de los celos y el deseo, y eso lo perturbaba. Jamás pensó que se atrevería a arrinconarlo en la cocina una noche de guardia. Tembló como una hoja al sentir como aquellas rudas manos lo acariciaban de arriba abajo. Sintió miedo.

Zoro lo beso en la nuca mientras que sus manos se dedicaron a acariciar y quitarle la ropa de cintura para abajo al rubio. Le acaricio la prominente erección que tenía con suavidad para luego cogerla con una mano y comenzar a masturbarlo; con la otra le tapó la boca con suavidad para que nadie, salvo ellos dos, oyese los gemidos y jadeos que profería el chico. De golpe, lo giro hacia él y bajo hacia su entrepierna para chupársela.

El cocinero se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar de placer. Estaba disfrutando como nunca. Notaba como la boca del peli verde subía y bajaba empapándolo de saliva, como su lengua lo lamia y se enrollaba en su punta dura como una piedra y ya goteando. Se corrió en la boca de Zoro al sentir como aumentaba el ritmo. Vio como el chico se levantó, mirándolo con deseo y relamiéndose los restos de semen.

El espadachín lo beso salvajemente antes de darle la vuelta de nuevo. Se lubrico los dedos con el semen que quedaba y lo penetro con uno al que siguieron otros dos después. Sanji no quería todo aquello, sentía miedo. Él quería hacerlo con amor, todo lo contrario a lo que Zoro le estaba haciendo. No podía creer que la persona que más amaba lo estuviera forzando y eso le dolía.

_Zoro… Detente… Para, por favor_ suplico con la voz quebrada del dolor y el miedo, mientras unas lágrimas rebeldes caían por sus mejillas_ Zoro… Por favor…

Sanji gimió de dolor al sentir como Zoro entro en su interior de una sola estocada. Se agarró fuertemente a la encimera para evitar caer al suelo. Notaba el profundo dolor que le producían aquellas embestidas cada vez más bruscas, cargadas de un placer que él no sentía. Le dolía la polla de rozarla, con fuerza, contra la encimera. Sus mejillas ardían de calor y vergüenza solo cortadas por las lágrimas que no paraban de caer.

Le volvió a poner de cara a él, haciendo que sus piernas se entrelazaran en la cintura musculosa del peli verde. Zoro lo beso con cariño y suavidad mientras lo masturbaba de nuevo; le limpio las lágrimas a lametazos y comenzó a besarlo con cariño. Todas aquellas atenciones sorprendieron al rubio.

Volvió a gemir con fuerza al sentir como Zoro llego a un punto en su interior que lo enloquecía. Aquello hizo que el peli verde se calentase más y lo volviese a embestir más rápido y más profundamente volviendo a hacerlo gemir. Sentía que su cuerpo se estremecía ante aquellas olas de placer.

_Zo- Zoro…

Estaban llegando al clímax y Zoro se aferró al cuerpo del cocinero mientras atacaba su cuello sin piedad. Aquellas atenciones acabaron por hacer que Sanji se viniera en la mano del otro, al mismo tiempo que el espadachín se corría dentro de él.

Sanji tenía los ojos como platos, tras haber escuchado lo que Zoro le había susurrado mientras terminaban. Sentía un calor intenso en su corazón.

Zoro al calmarse, salió del interior del rubio. Miro a Sanji a la cara y vio los rastros marcados de las lágrimas por sus mejillas. Sintió como un balde de agua fría caía sobre él; había violado a su compañero, a su amigo y ni siquiera se había detenido mientras lo había escuchado suplicar que se detuviese. Era un miserable.

_Lo siento… yo…_ No sabía cómo continuar, estaba perdido y con un miedo atroz, que nunca antes había sentido, ante lo que había hecho _ Perdóname…

El rubio vio aquel miedo y el arrepentimiento en los ojos de su compañero. Suponía que el más alto se estaba dando cuenta de sus acciones y por eso estaba tan callado. Lo agarró del brazo con suavidad.

_Solo si vuelves a decirme que me amas_ le sugirió. Quería volver a escucharle decir aquellas palabras que hacían que aquello no le resultara tan horrible. Sonrió.

Zoro lo abrazo, enterrando su cara en el cuello blanco del chico. No pensaba que le perdonase tras aquello.

_Te amo…_ volvió a susurrar mientras toda aquella angustia se iba con una lagrima rebelde.

_Te amo, marimo idiota_ rio suavemente pero dejo de reírse al sentir como le dolía todo el cuerpo_ La próxima vez avísame y terminare de fregar los platos antes_ bromeo.

_Cejas de sushi ¿Cómo puedes bromear tras lo que he hecho?

_Puede ser porque tampoco ha sido tan terrible.

El otro asintió, no quería discutir con él ahora. Se vistieron y el cocinero volvió a su trabajo, ahora ayudado por su amante. Sonrió interiormente, como habían cambiado las cosas en un momento antes se acostaba con mujeres y ahora tenía novio y no cualquiera, sino, Zoro Roronoa el ex cazador de piratas. No habían empezado con buen pie pero solo era el principio de lo que podía ser una larga relación.

**Fin.**

**N/a:**_ muchas gracias por haberlo leído es el primero que hago de esta pareja y ya he empezado fuerte._

_También quiero agradecer a tods aquells que me dejan reviews; hacen que siga teniendo ganas de escribir. Por tods ells muchas gracias._


End file.
